


a lonely pond within the mountains

by hokseok (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, Fluff, [hint: it's link], literally pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hokseok
Summary: “Where are we going, Link?” Zelda asked, laughing slightly; it was rare that Link would ask Zelda to go places (excluding perhaps a trip to a nearby town or friend) so Zelda was quite excited.Link just smiled, turning back to face her for a second. Zelda knew she wouldn’t get an actual verbal reply, anyway. Zelda was fine with the element of surprise, for once; she just liked seeing Link this happy.Or: Zelda is smitten for a certain Hylian soldier and... isn't too afraid to admit it.





	a lonely pond within the mountains

“Where are we going, Link?” Zelda asked, laughing slightly. Her blonde hair blew in the light breeze as the black horse (that Link had affectionately called Twilight) trotted down the worn-in path. She wore her usual attire: a pair of beige trousers and a blue shirt, resembling the Champion’s Tunic that Link used to wear. It was comfortable and stretchy; something she found that she needed, due to her research (quite often, she had to get into some… peculiar places and the stretchiness was good for climbing).

Link just smiled, turning back to face her for a second. Zelda knew she wouldn’t get an actual verbal reply, anyway.

The horse, listening to its master’s command, started to canter, and a stable came into sight.

“Why are we at the South Akkala Stable, hmm?” Zelda asked, slightly confused but willing to go with what Link decided to do. Again, she was greeted with silence (Link would tell her soon; he knew how impatient she could be).

The horse slowed to a trot, and then a slow walk, and eventually halted in front of the “reception”.

“Hello.” The receptionist said, sounding generally uninterested. “Are you hear to board a horse or take one out?”

“ _ Board a horse, please _ .” Link signed, though the receptionist just frowned. 

“He said he’ll board the horse,” Zelda said, stepping in before the receptionist could find any paper. The receptionist nodded. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

“Now that we’re off the horse and I’m not worried about you dying from signing to me, where are we going?” Zelda asked.

“ _ A surprise. _ ” Was all that Link said, and Zelda thought the urge to huff.

“Is it a good surprise?”

“ _ The best _ .” Link signed, but a grin covered his face (and formed cute little dimples, though Zelda would never mention just how adorable he looked out loud). “ _ We’re close now, don’t worry, your highness. There’s no path, so we need to do a little bit of climbing. That okay? _ ”

“Well, we’re here now. I can’t just leave wherever we’re going. You got my curiosity all piqued.”

The climb wasn’t that taxing, though Zelda still complained about not using climbing ropes or any safety gear (she may be an adventurer and a scientist, but Link was truly the fearless one).

“How do you climb so quickly with all that armour and weaponry? Like, you’re carrying so much, and you’re not even out of breath!”

“ _ Practice, my dear. Practise _ .” Link signed, smiling slightly (Zelda ignored the butterflies, and the urge to tuck Link’s blonde hair behind his ear). “ _ Anyways, here we are! _ ” And the smile suddenly became slightly shy, and a light blush hinted at his pale cheeks.

Zelda, for once, took her eyes off Link, looking around at where they stood (She denies the audible gasp that she released, says it was from being out of breath; it wasn’t). They stood at a small point, that was somehow tinted a light pink colour. Cherry blossoms surrounded it, and small tuffs of grass grew between the rocks near the edge. The tree, where all the blossom had come from, stood directly opposite the pair, and the sunset stood behind that, growing a yellow-orange colour, giving the area a peaceful glow.

“Where  _ are _ we?” Zelda asked, her voice soft. It was hard to find such beautiful places that remained uninhabited (either by monsters, or adventurers who had stumbled across it and quickly told their friends, spreading the word quicker than you can say the words “love”). “God, it’s beautiful!”

Link slipped the shield off his back and laid his bow and sword next to it (Zelda ignored the fact that he took at least thirty seconds removing all knives from his person).

“ _ Was hunting for shrines, one day. Found it and thought of you. I took a picture of it, too; in case, you weren’t here to see it… or I wasn’t here to show you. _ ” Link signed, and shrugged like it wasn’t that big of a deal. Zelda’s gaze snapped to him immediately.

“Don’t say things like that!” She hissed, and Link smiled slightly, not replying. “It’s beautiful anyway.” She added, her tone soft again.

“ _ I brought food. I was thinking that we could sit on one of the rocks and eat; I always found eating was a great stress relief.” _

“Sounds good,” Zelda replied, before realising her back was turned and Link couldn’t see her lips. She turned to face him, repeating “yeah, that sounds nice” before walking to one of the rocks and sitting. Link was sat beside her within seconds.

“I love this place so much,” Zelda said again. “Thank you for showing me.”

“ _ Yeah, well- _ ” He signed, smiling so bright it almost hurt (sometimes he was brighter than the sun)- “ _ You share everything with the person you love. _ ”

Zelda will admit it this time: the air was knocked out of her lungs as she stuttered out a “...O-oh.” Link just grinned, before leaning in a placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

“I love you too,” Zelda replied, before kissing Link properly; square on the lips, snaking an arm around his neck and pulling him closer. “I love you so damn much.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first zelda fic! i randomly got inspired so here we go. this ruins my streak of writer's block so maybe i can be a bit more active again!


End file.
